Kareena
Overview Kareena has been at the Garden of the Midnight Rose for as long as anyone can remember. As a young girl, she helped to clean the house, and other odd errands that would be suitable for a child of her age. When she reached the age of 16; however, the Madame immediately put her to work servicing the clients of the Rose. The Madame has encouraged the belief that Kareena is full Cyran, and as such, she has become quite popular with many of the clients who despise the Cyrans and are frustrated with the situation. Early History Kareena's childhood in The Rose, was spent cleaning up after the others, running errands, and otherwise being treated sub-human. She was made to eat in the kitchen, on the floor, and quite frequently, Dame Priscilla would have her beaten, for no apparent reason, intent on breaking her spirit. Recent History Kareena is a favorite with The Rose's patrons who particularly despise the Cyran's. Dame Priscilla has offered her up, allowing patron's to misuse, and abuse her to their heart's content, as long as she isn't permanently damaged. Of course, for this privilege, she charges a much higher rate, which made Kareena one of Dame Priscilla's favorite girls as well. It is uncertain what her new fate will be with the new Master now in charge of The Rose. Personality & Beliefs Kareena is rather quiet and dispirited. Dame Priscilla did a wonderful job making her feel less than human, and the patrons who make use of her services, have contributed successfully to helping this belief along. She has been made to believe she is worth very little as a human being, not much more than the dogs that are caught in the streets of the peasant quarter. Ranks & Offices Family Life Mother Very few know that Kareena is only half Cyran, and is truly as much a victim of the war, and the Cyrans, as any Maritonian. Her mother, a cleaning woman, had been found by a Cyran soldier, raped, and left for dead. If only she had been, for he left a piece of himself with her. She was pregnant. It was a stygma that her mother found difficult to bear, but she wouldn't hurt the child growing inside her, for anything, because the child was part of her as much as her rapist. She worked hard, up until the day she delivered. She was cleaning in the MIdnight Rose when she went into labor. The Madame had called for a midwife, but it wasn't enough. Kareena's mother died in childbirth, leaving the baby in the hands of the Madame. Father The only thing known about Kareena's father, was that he was a Cyran soldier. It isn't even known if he is still alive. After he accosted Kareena's mother, he disappeared and was not seen/heard from by her again. Siblings Kareena has no brothers or sisters. Marriage There is little chance of Kareena being taken in marriage. It would take a great deal for someone to get past her heritage (Half Cyran), as well as her 'occupation'. Children Dame Priscilla is very careful not to let any of her girls become pregnant. It wouldn't be good for business. Accomplishments & Successes Scandals & Failures The biggest scandal surrounding Kareena, is her heritage. Being half Cyran, the enemy, causes much strife in social interactions with Maritonians. Her heritage is unmistakable. Miscellany Logs